New Love
by mylovetheda
Summary: -Based around the wizarding world-It's another year at Hogwarts for Severus Snape- but when he meets a new teacher with long gingery locks, he gets a strangely familiar feeling.. reminding him of someone he loves. Afraid to let go of the past, he discovers feelings for the new girl. I am not too found of how fast things are moving I may redo this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys this story is something that has been floating around in my head for awhile to the point where i need to get it out and onto paper or in this case digital paper. This is centered around Severus Snape teaching at Hogwarts and a new defense against the dark arts teacher who happens to be a pretty red haired women who reminds him of..someone. Excuse any typing errors and such. I needed to get this all out.

Chap. 1

It was the start of a new school year at Hogwarts and the train was do to arrive soon. "Has anyone seen the new defense against the dark arts teacher yet?" said Professor McGonagall. _Oh great-_ Severus thought to himself, _Another year in potions._ "Does anyone want to go check the defense against the dark arts room?" Dumbledore said. "I will." spoke up Severus. _Might as well see who got the job over me._ "Now Severus," said Magonagoll, "Don't try and scare the poor girl like you try to do with the past teachers. We all know you want the job." Professor MaGonagall smiled but seemed uneasy about Severus going. _I am not going to 'scare' her just slightly unsettle her._ Severus thought. "Maybe you could show her around Hogwarts, she went to an American Witchcraft and Wizardry school. She isn't from around here." Dumbledore suggested. "I will see what I can do." said Severus and with that he turned swiftly on his heals and walk towards the defense against the dark arts classroom.

As Severus walked into the dark arts classroom he noticed a stack of boxes on the desk but no teacher. As soon as he was turning around to leave he heard a voice- "hello!" He turned around to see a skinny petite women wearing a short red dress that went out above the waist with long gingery curly locks falling past the length of her chest and she was holding a large brown box. He stared in awe not knowing what to say or do. The girl walked over to the desk and set the box down. "Hello, I'm Michaela Hemfree. I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher" She smiled and extended a hand towards Severus. Still awkwardly standing there, he looked down at her hand, realizing he needed to snap out of what ever was causing this weird trans. Clearing his throat, he extended a hand to meet hers. "I- I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master." He mentally kicked himself in the face for studdering. "Severus, I like that name. It's very nice to meet you." Michaela smiled and shook Severus' hand. In that moment Severus lost himself looking at her face. That smile, the hair, the face, her! _She's beautiful._ Severus thought. Their hands broke away and she looked around the classroom, still standing in front of Severus. He couldn't help but notice her fair skin and her freckles across the bridge of her nose. "I just came here from America and I am really excited to be teaching over seas like this, it's a dream." she smiled and turned her head towards him, eyes meeting. Severus felt something in his chest that he had not felt in a long long time..since Lily. "I could show you around Hogwarts, if you'd like?" Severus said, still staring into her eyes. "Sure, that would be fantastic! This place is so big, I'm afraid I may get lost." She laughed. Severus did something he had not done in awhile, he smiled. That laugh was so..amazingly cute. They both headed for the door, Severus still feeling this strange wonderful feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"And here is the Great Hall where we eat." Severus said, finishing the tour of Hogwarts with the Great Hall. "Students should be arriving soon." He looked at her. She was smiling and seemed to be taking in everything around her. "This place is amazing, I know I'm going to love it here." Michaela said. The doors behind them opened, Dumbledore leading the teachers in. "Hello there Michaela, I hope that you enjoy teaching here this year. I assume Severus gave you the full tour of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said smiling at Michaela. "Yes sir, I cannot wait to start teaching. This is a dream come true, thank you so much Albus." Michaela said as she hugged Dumbledore. "You're very welcome, we are glad to have you." Dumbledore smiled "Now come on everyone the students will be in here soon. Let's get to our table." Dumbledore lead the teachers up to the table at the head of the Great Hall. Michaela smiled at Severus and they both headed up to their seats.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted. The last of the first years were sorted and it was time for the introduction of the new teacher. Dumbledore stood in front of the whole school with a welcoming smile "We are glad to have all of you here with us this year and I'd like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts teacher and the newest member to our staff, Professor Michaela Hemfree!" Michaela stood up from her seat, smiled, waved, and sat back down. She leaned over to Severus and whispered, "That wasn't too awkward was it?" Severus leaning in whispered "Not at all, you were perfect." realizing what he said was awkward he tried to say something else "I mean you were amazing- I mean uh." Michaela giggled "I must have real talent standing up and waving, huh?" Severus face was all red. _Why can't I think straight, I can't even put words together correctly._ That strangely familiar feeling was still in his chest, still lingering and not seeming to go away. _What is happening? it's almost like- no. never._ Severus thought, _Always._

Severus smiled, dinner had been over for almost an hour and Michaela and him had been talking the entire time. _She seems like she's actually enjoying my company, how odd. Most are repulsed by just looking at me let alone spending time with me. Weird._ "Severus, do you mind walking me to my room? I haven't a clue where it is but Dumbledore sent my stuff up there and I need to unpack." Michaela said biting her lip. Severus noted her biting her lip, why was she nervous? "Of course, I don't mind at all." With that the two got up from the table and headed for the teachers wing.

The whole way up Michaela talked and Severus listened. She talked about her life back in America, her family, her friends, her school. Severus enjoyed listening to her talk, the way she talked with her accent and the passion she had for life was beautiful. They approached the door to her room. "Here it is, your wand will unlock it." Severus said. The two were facing each other outside the door. "Thank you for everything you've done for me today Severus, it means a lot." and with that, Michaela wrapped her arms around Severus, stunning him with a hug. Her hair in his face he could smell a sweet mix of honey and roses. He hugged her back. He was in shock. They pulled away and with a smile she said goodnight and disappeared behind the door. It took him 10 minutes to realize he was still standing outside her door. _What is happening to me?_ Severus thought, _I should go to Albus about this._ The strange feeling inside swelling even more than before.

Severus went straight to Dumbledore, hoping he wasn't asleep. _I must figure out why I am feeling this way. Maybe I have wizards flu._ Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading The Daily Prophet through his crescent moon glasses. "I knew you'd show up here, Severus." said Dumbledore without even glancing up. "What's wrong with me sir? why am i feeling this..feeling?" Albus put down the paper and stood up, walking over to Severus. "I saw the way you look at her." Albus said, folding his hands. "Sir, what are you saying?" Severus said with panic in his voice. "You like her, maybe even _love_ her." Dumbledore smiled, showing his teeth. Severus seemed to break into a nervous sweat. "But sir- Lily- I cannot love someone else- Always.. always.." Severus trailed off, hanging his head, obviously overwhelmed with emotion. Albus put his hands on Severus' shoulder, causing him to look up. "Do not be afraid of love. I know you love Lily but I think it's time to move on. You will always care about her, but don't shut out feelings for someone else." Severus realized he was right. A piece of his heart would always belong to Lily. It's time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

The first week of school went as usual. First years getting lost and older kids with free periods messing around in the hallways. Every day this week Severus and Michaela would talk during meals and whenever they had free time, even taking walks throughout the grounds. At dinner, Michaela wasn't there. Severus, figuring she might have gotten lost, went looking for her. As he was looking down one hallway he heard the faint sound of music. Not knowing where it was coming from, he curiously followed the sound. As he approached the choir room he could hear the music becoming louder. It wasn't just any music, it was the sound of a lovely girls voice accompanied by a piano. He quietly opened the door to the choir room and slid into the corner. Michaela was singing and playing piano. Severus kept quiet but thought to himself, _She's beautiful and talented and I'm- nothing. A greasy haired, big nose..nothing._ When the beautiful sound stopped Severus applauded. Michaela, startled, whipped around so fast she fell off the piano seat. Severus ran to her aid and helped her get back to her feet. "I apologize I did not mean to startle you. I noticed you weren't at dinner so I was worried and came looking for you and heard your beautiful singing and had to come in-" Severus was worried she was hurt. "It's okay, I just didn't realize I had an audience. I'm a bit clumsy too as you can see." She smiled and laughed as Severus helped her up. As they stood up their eyes met, still holding hands. Michaela's freckled face turned a dark shade of red and Severus couldn't help but smile, turning red himself. "I-uh- Thank you." She said, grinning. "Would you mind taking a walk?" asked Severus. "I actually need to call home and check in with my family. Their muggles you see they don't use owl." Severus heart sunk. He was thinking about telling her about his feelings for her. "But, you could come up to my room and I could make you some tea if you'd like?" She offered. "I'd love to." replied Severus and they headed up to her room.

"Yes mom, everything is fine. I'm doing great!..what? sorry i was pouring tea for someone..he's a teacher here too..MOM!..okay..I love you too.. bye." Michaela hung up the muggle phone. "What was that all about?" asked Severus. Michaela smiled, sitting in the chair across from him. "My mom is just obsessed with the idea of me finding a guy and getting married and when i mentioned you here she got excited." Michaela took a sip of tea. "She wants grandchildren." Severus shifted in his seat. "Do you ever want to get married and have children one day?" Severus toyed at the idea in his head of marrying and having children of his own, hoping his kids wouldn't have his nose. "Yeah of course! I just haven't had much luck with dating I guess." Michaela looked sad. "What's the matter?" Severus asked in a concerning voice. Michaela had watery eyes. "My last boyfriend beat me. Before we dated he was fine but once we were dating for awhile he started abusing me." Severus could feel anger boiling up inside him. Why would anyone dare hit her? His fists clenched. She must have noticed him getting angry. "Sev?" _What did she just call me?_ "Are you okay?" Michaela reached out and gently grabbed his hands. "What did you call me?" He said as he calmed down moving the abusive ex to the back burner of his mind. "I called you Sev, If you prefer me not to I won't." She said still holding his hands. "No..It's fine. It's just- no one has called me that in..in a long time." He squeezed her hands. She smiled, "Well, I'm bringing it back. I like it. Sev."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

A few weeks went by and Severus finally worked up the courage to tell Michaela his feelings for her. After spending a lot of time with her he was certain of how he felt. He had asked her to a picnic Saturday afternoon by a large oak tree where they always went during their walks. He was ready. As Severus walked down the hallway with a basket he had filled with food he froze. There, in a short white dress with rose print and red tooling stood her. Michaela, with her long wavy red hair pulled up into a ponytail. She looked stunning. "Wow." Severus said, not meaning to say it out loud. Michaela turned around and smiled at him, greeting him with a hug. "Let's go." She put her arm around his and they proceeded to walk to the oak tree.

It started getting a little darker and stars were starting to shine through the half lit sky. They finished eating and both were leaned up against the tree side by side. Michaela stood up and lied down in the cool grass. "It's such a beautiful night." Severus followed, laying down right next to her. "It is, like you." _That was way too cheesy Severus, c'mon you can do better than that._ He thought to himself. She giggled, scooting closer to him. "I mean- I think you're even more beautiful than tonight." Severus could feel his palms sweating. "Thank you Sev- you're more handsome than tonight." They both laughed. There was a long few minutes of them just laying together looking up at the stars. "Severus, Why are you so good to me?" Severus could tell Michaela was nervous, he could see her biting her lip out of the corner of his eye. "Because I care about you." _This is your chance to tell her-_ He thought. "Because I love you." She sat up. "You do?" _Oh no she doesn't feel the same._ Severus sat up and looked at her in the eyes. "I think you're amazing, beautiful, and talented. I love your laugh, smile, personality, everything about you- I love you." Michaela looked shocked. _Why isn't she saying anything? Maybe It's too much for her._ "Severus," she finally said something "I love you too." Severus thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. They started slowly leaning into each other. Severus put his hand on her cheek and their lips met. _Her lips are so sweet and soft.._ Severus thought. When they broke away they smiled at each other, both enjoying their love.

"Thanks for walking me to my room and for everything tonight." Michaela grinned, holding Severus' hand. He smiled at her and kissed her on the hand. "It's no problem. I love you." Severus couldn't believe she was his. "I love you too, Sev. Goodnight." They kissed. "Goodnight." Severus walked to his room, happier than he had been in a long time if not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Severus woke up to a scream from down the hallway. As he got out of bed he grabbed his wand. "Lumos." He opened the door and walked, following the direction of the screams. It was coming from Michaela's room! He wasn't going to knock and wait for a response he wanted to make sure she was okay. He heard another blood curdling scream and broke down the door. There overtop of Michaela was a tall man with brown hair. He had his hands around her neck, choking her. "Get your hands off her before I kill you right here." The man turned his head to look at Severus and laughed. "This is who you chose instead of me?" The man laughed again and pointed his wand at Severus. Before the man could even do anything, Severus hit him with one of his own spells. The man yelled in pain as his arm started to bleed and threw Michaela across the room. He didn't even put up a fight. He grabbed his broom and fled out the window yelling something about being back and revenge. Severus ran over to Michaela. "Are you alright?" Said Severus, panicking, hoping she wasn't hurt. "Let me help you up." She stood up holding her head. "Yeah I'm- I'm alright." There were tears in her eyes. He brought her into an embrace, stroking her hair. "Everything is alright now, I'm not going to let him hurt you. This isn't going to EVER happen again. Shh It's okay." She sobbed into his chest. "Why don't you come back and sleep in my room tonight?" Severus promised himself he was NOT going to let anything bad happen to her again. "a-a-alright." and they made their way back to Severus' room.

"If you do not feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with me I'll take the couch." Severus did not want to make Michaela uncomfortable since they hadn't talked about sleeping in the same bed before. He wanted to be a gentlemen. "No, it's fine. I'd prefer to sleep next to you if that's okay." She said. _I've never had a girl sleep in the same bed as me before._ Severus thought. _Be a gentlemen._ They slipped into bed and to his surprise she came up cuddling right next to him. Not knowing what to do on a count of him pretty much having no relationship experience, he pulled her up so that her head rested on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Severus looked down and saw her smiling. For the first time in a long long time he drifted to sleep happy with his love in his arms.


End file.
